


Just Another Day in Paradise

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles' kids call them mommy and daddy, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Mpreg, Retired Sheriff John Stilinski, Sheriff Derek, Teacher Stiles, Top Derek, Werewolves, mentioned past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles enjoying married life and taking care of their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration for this fic is 'Just Another Day in Paradise' by Phil Vassar.
> 
> Just a quick note:
> 
> the twins-Laura and Emily- are 10.
> 
> Claudia is 7.
> 
> And most of this fic is rated T but only one part is rated E and then goes back to T.
> 
> Enjoy! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Love y'all!

 

Derek woke up to screaming coming from downstairs. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Derek got out of bed, fixing the covers on his side before going over to Stiles’ side and doing the same, and stretched before going downstairs. He dodged his three kids as they ran passed him and scratched the dog’s head, which was barking at something outside, and headed toward the kitchen.

Derek walked up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ slender waist before kissing his neck. “Morning baby. What’s for breakfast?”

Stiles leaned back into his mate. “Oatmeal for the kids, and toast and eggs for us. Would you pour the kids some milk? And call them for breakfast.”

“Sure.” Derek pulled down the kids’ favorite cups. “Laura, Emily, Claudia! It’s time for breakfast!”

All three girls ran into the kitchen and took their seats at the table. “Good morning Daddy!”

Derek smiled at his girls as he reached into the fridge for the milk. “Good morning girls. Are you already for your first day of school?” he asked as he took a sip of milk only to spit it back into the carton, face scrunched up in disgust. “Shit that’s disgusting!” he should have smelled it before drinking it.

Claudia perked up. “Mommy! Daddy said a bad word!”

Stiles put the kids’ breakfast down in front of them and kissed the top of Claudia’s head. “I heard. Looks like daddy owes a nickel to the swear jar.”

Derek glared at his husband. “I should make you pay for all the bad words you say when we are alone.” He grumbled under his breath.

He put the lid back on the milk and put it back in the fridge just to spite Stiles and grabbed the orange juice instead and filled the girls’ cups and set them on the table.

Stiles laughed at Derek’s face but rolled his eyes fondly when Derek put back the sour milk. Stiles looked at the time and then back to Derek. “Babe, you better get ready before you’re late for work. The sheriff doesn’t tolerate lateness.”

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles, a chorus of ew’s coming from the girls. “Baby, I am the sheriff. The other deputies know that I like to spend time with my family before they all head off to school. Speaking of which, you don’t want to be late either. You have teenagers to teach.”

Stiles groaned and buried his face in Derek’s chest. “I don’t wanna. Those monsters hate me. Well, some of the girls try to flirt with me. It’s like they can’t see the wedding band on my finger. God, it’s so uncomfortable. Yet flattering at the same time.”

Derek smirked and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Should I be worried that you’ll be snatched away by a teenage girl? Do I need to come down to the school and break a few hearts?”

Stiles smiled and looked up at Derek. “Hm…while that would take the attention off of me, they will only latch onto you and end up asking me uncomfortable questions about you. So we’ll just take our chances on some teenage girl snatching me away in the meantime.”

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles for a minute before pulling away. “You’re unbelievable.”

“You love me.”

“That I do.”

“God you guys are gross.” Laura teased as the other two girls giggled.

Stiles turned around, leaning back against his husband. “Ha ha. If you girls are finished with breakfast, you need to go and get ready for school.”

They finished their orange juice and ran upstairs, giggling as they went.

Stiles shook his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment with his husband. And then that peace was broken by the banging and clanging of the washer.

“Derek, you said you were going to fix the washer,” Stiles whined. He moved out of Derek’s hold and went to the laundry room and began to kick the washer into submission. “Stupid fucking thing.” He grumbled under his breath.

Derek followed after Stiles and quickly intervened, pulling Stiles away from the washer. “Baby don’t kick it! You’ll end up breaking your foot. I’ll fix it. I promise.” He leaned down and kissed behind his husband’s ear. “And don’t think I didn’t hear you swearing under your breath. That’s a nickel to the swear jar.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and then winced as his foot throbbed in pain. “That’s what you said the other million times I’ve asked you to fix this piece of shit. And about all the other things I’ve asked you to fix around here.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “That’s another nickel. And I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been so busy lately.”

Stiles sighed. “I know. We haven’t had any time for us either.” Stiles’ face lit up and turned around in Derek’s arms. “We should have a date night!”

Derek smiled and leaned forward and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “That sounds great. How about Friday at our favorite place?”

“Perfect. I’ll see if Lydia will be able to babysit. Oh, this is going to be great!” Stiles exclaimed and kissed Derek before he went to get dressed.

Derek smiled and shook his head. He headed upstairs to shower and get ready for work. He was so damn lucky to have found the life that he had and there was nothing in the world that he would trade this for. He found a gorgeous and wonderful husband who gave him three beautiful daughters. His life was fucking good.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Claudia came running toward him with tears spilling down her cheeks. He picked her up and rubbed her back.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Derek asked.

Claudia sniffled as she rested her head on Derek’s shoulder. “Laura and Emily are fighting again and they yelled at me when I asked them to stop.”

Derek walked toward the girls’ room as he tried to soothe Claudia. He knocked on the door and then entered. Laura and Emily were still fighting and Derek whistled to get their attention.

Both girls immediately stopped fighting and looked up at Derek with wide, fearful eyes.

“What is going on here? Why are you two fighting so much lately and making your sister cry?” Derek asked with a little bit of Alpha in his tone.

Both Laura and Emily whimpered and held their hands behind their backs as they looked down at the floor. “We’re sorry daddy.”

“Apology accepted. But now you need to apologize to your sister and you didn’t answer my question.” Derek said.

“Sorry Claudia.” Both girls said.

Claudia wiggled to be put down. Once she was on the ground, she ran to her sisters and hugged them.

Derek moved closer and sat on the end of Laura’s bed. “Now, will you two like to tell me what’s been going on lately?”

Emily nudged Laura, giving her a look saying to tell daddy what happened or she would. Laura sighed and rolled her eyes before she walked reluctantly over to the closet, pulling out a small box and handed it over to Derek, taking a step back to stand contritely next to her twin.

Derek took the box, interest, and confusion on his face, and opened it and his eyes widened in shock. Inside the box was big pieces of broken ceramic. “Girls, what did you do? Does mommy know about this?”

Laura and Emily’s eyes grew as wide as saucers as they shook their heads frantically. “No! Please, daddy. You can’t tell mommy!” they pleaded with the Alpha.

Derek shook his head and looked at the twins, disappointment in his gaze and tone. “I’m sorry girls, but you have to tell mommy. And you’re going to tell him now.”

Laura and Emily nodded contritely and looked down at the floor, little necks exposed in submission to their Alpha. “Yes, daddy.”

“Stiles! Baby, can you come in here for a minute? The twins have something important to say to you.” Derek called out for his husband.

Stiles was in their bathroom putting the final touches on his hair when he heard his husband calling for him. “Sure babe! Give me just a sec!” he ran his fingers through his hair one last time and shrugged, knowing that was as good as his hair was going to get, and grabbed his tie on the way out. He was trying to get it tied as he headed toward the girls’ room. “Okay, so what did you want to tell me?”

Derek patted the seat next to him on the bed. “Baby, I think you’d better sit down for this.”

Stiles looked up from fixing his tie and frowned at the twins’ behavior. “What’s going on?” he moved and sat down next to Derek and pulled Claudia up into his lap when she came close. “Girls?”

Laura stepped forward and took the box of broken pieces from her father and stood in front of Stiles, Emily close behind her. “Mommy, Emmy and I are so sorry. We didn’t mean to break it.” She said as she handed over the box.

Stiles set Claudia down between him and Derek so he could take the box that Laura held out to him. Confused, he looked down into the open box and looked down into it curiously wondering what it was that they broke. When he saw the pieces, he inhaled sharply as tears welled up in his eyes. He reached down into the box with a shaky hand and lifted out one of the remnants of his mother’s heirloom vase.

Derek wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Babe?”

Stiles shook his head and rapidly blinked his eyes to clear away the tears. When he felt he was calm enough, he looked up at the girls. “Laura, Emily, I am very disappointed in you two. I can’t believe that you two hid this from me.”

Emily moved forward to stand beside her sister, tears falling down her face. “We’re sorry mommy. We know how much you loved it and didn’t want to hurt your feelings so we cleaned it up and hid it. And Laura and I have been fighting about telling you because I felt so guilty and Laura didn’t want to and…”

“Emmy, breathe sweetheart.” Stiles interrupted his daughter’s rant by placing his hands on her shoulders. “Calm down Emmy bean or you’ll start hyperventilating.” Out of his three children, Emily was his mini-me through and through.

She had the same brown hair, wide brown doe eyes, cute little moles, and pale skin. And on top of all that, she was also a werewolf, like her father, but she had all of Stiles’ traits and personality. Stiles helped her get her breathing settled and rubbed her arms in soothing strokes.

“All better now?” Stiles asked as he wiped the tears from Emily’s face.

Emily sniffled and nodded her head. She wiped her wet eyes and looked up through her lashes. “We really didn’t mean to break it. I wanted to tell you right away but Laura told me not to.”

Stiles moved the box of broken pieces to the side and pulled Emily up into his lap. “Thank you for telling me. And just because Laura is older than you, doesn’t mean you have to listen to her all the time, especially when it’s about this kind of stuff. Now, you still understand that you need to get punished, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, mommy. I understand.”

“Okay. I’m going to ground you for one week. No after school activities and no tv. Sound fair?”

Emily hugged him tightly. “Yes, mommy. I love you.”

Stiles kissed the top of her head. “I love you, too Emmy bean. Now, I want you to take Claudia to the bathroom and help her brush her teeth and fix her hair.”

“Okay. Come on Claudia.” They ran out of the room and Stiles turned his attention to a very silent Laura.

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Stiles asked.

Laura finally looked up at her parents, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry too mommy. Emmy and I didn’t mean to break grandma’s vase. And I’m sorry that I hid it and made Emmy lie to you. That was wrong of me.”

Stiles sighed again and his face softened. He pulled Laura into his lap and kissed the top of her head before looking her in the eye. “Thank you for telling me the truth and I forgive you. Now, for your punishment. I’m grounding you for two weeks. You got an extra week because you mad your sister lie and almost caused her to have a panic attack. You also won’t go to any after school activities or have tv. Okay? I went easy on the two of you because I think the disappointment from your Alpha was punishment enough.”

Laura sniffled and nodded her head. “Yeah, it really was. I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too. Now, go tell your sisters to hurry up. We’re late.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Shit. I’m so late.”

Laura giggled. “That’s another nickel daddy!” she sing-songed as she skipped off to the bathroom to gather her sisters.

Stiles chuckled at his disgruntled husband before looking back down at the broken shards and sighed.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and rubbed his arm. “You okay?”

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and nodded. “Not really, but I will be. That was the only thing I had left of my mom’s. But I can’t stay mad at them forever knowing that it was an accident. I’m more upset at the fact that they felt they had to hide it from me.”

Derek sighed and kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “At least the finally told the truth.”

“Yeah, I will give them that. Okay, you need to get ready for work and I need to leave and get the kids off to school and go shape the minds of the future.” Stiles said as he stood from the bed and kissed Derek before leaving the room.

*-*-*-*-*

Friday came and Derek managed to get off of work early so he and Stiles could have their date night. The doorbell rang and Derek ran and opened it relieved to see Lydia standing on their porch. He sagged in relief and smiled at her.

“Thank god you are here. And thank you for babysitting tonight. I know you are very busy and Stiles and I appreciate this so much.” Derek said.

Lydia smiled and waved him off as she pulled her stylish coat from her shoulders. “It’s no problem. Besides, you and Stiles deserve a night to yourselves. You guys have been busy since Claudia was born.”

“That seems about right. So a few things you need to know. Laura and Emily are grounded and they aren’t allowed to watch tv or use the internet other than for schoolwork. Stiles added that to their punishment. Claudia needs a bath before bedtime and make sure she has her teddy bear or she won’t be able to fall asleep.” Derek said.

Lydia nodded. “Got it. Why are the twins grounded?”

Derek sighed and leaned in close to whisper, “They broke Stiles’ mom’s antique vase and then hid it from him.”

Lydia gasped. “Oh my god!”

“Yeah, it’s still a sensitive subject around here so it’s best not to mention it. Emmy almost had a panic attack when we confronted her and Laura about it.” Derek told her.

Lydia nodded her head. “Got it. I’m gonna go say hi and let you finish getting ready.” She walked off toward the playroom where she heard the girls playing.

Derek climbed back up the stairs and into their bedroom and stripped out of his uniform to take a shower. He was really looking forward to tonight and couldn’t wait to have his mate all to himself.

It had been too long since he and Stiles had gotten a few hours to themselves. He loved his girls, don’t get him wrong, but it was hard to find some alone time. After he showered, he sprayed himself with the cologne that Stiles liked and got dressed. He went downstairs and smiled as the girls and Lydia played tea party.

He grabbed his phone to check the time. It wasn’t like Stiles to be late. He frowned at the two missed messages he had from Stiles and opened them.

**_Hey,_ ** **_babe…gonna be a little bit late. I got saddled with detention duty and it’s only the first week of school!_ **

**_So…I don’t think I’ll be able to make dinner. A last minute mandatory faculty meeting was called. I’m so sorry baby. Rain check?_ **

Derek sighed and replied and then made a phone call to the local pizza joint. He went to the playroom to tell Lydia.

“Hey, Lydia. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Derek asked.

Lydia put down her small, pink tea cup and stood from the table. “Excuse me, ladies.” She walked over to Derek. “What’s up?”

“Stiles won’t be able to make it. He had to go to a last minute mandatory meeting. So if you want to go home, you can. I’ll still pay you for tonight.”

Lydia shook her head. “No, that’s okay. I’ll stay until Stiles gets home. Now, go change into some comfier clothes.”

Derek thanked her and went back upstairs to change clothes again. while he waited for his and Stiles’ pizza, he went to the kitchen to cook the girls’ dinner. He offered to make Lydia something but she declined, saying that she just came from a business dinner. They both got the girls settled at the table with plates of chicken nuggets and mac and cheese.

After dinner, Derek helped the twins with the rest of their homework while Lydia gave Claudia her bath. By the time the girls were put to bed and Lydia went home, the pizza was getting cold nd Stiles still wasn’t home.

When Stiles finally made it home, the pizza was cold and the candles were burning away. Stiles walked into the living room and he wanted to cry. He dropped his bag and went over to the couch and curled up next to his husband.

“I am so sorry Der. They just wouldn’t stop talking and we couldn’t leave until every question had been answered. God, I made us miss our date and even made the pizza go cold. Fuck. This has been the worst week ever.” Stiles rambled as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap and held him. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll just reheat the pizza and we can eat. And then after that, we’ll sneak up to our bedroom and I’m gonna make love to you, make you forget all about today and this week.” He whispered the last bit into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles moaned and closed his eyes. “Fuck the pizza. Just take me upstairs and make with the love making.”

Derek could get on board with that. He stood with Stiles and set him down. He blew out the candles and picked up the pizza and took it to the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator. Derek came back a few minutes later and found Stiles taking off his shoes, socks, and tie.

Derek walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “Oh, and just so you know, you owe two nickels to the swear jar.” He whispered into Stiles’ neck as he kissed over the sensitive skin.

Stiles moaned as he leaned back into his husband. “I’ll make up for it because I’m about to swear a lot more when you get me upstairs.”

Derek growled low in his throat and picked Stiles up, throwing him over his shoulder, and smacked his ass to shut him up. “Quiet or you’ll wake the girls.”

Stiles bit his fist as Derek quietly carried him upstairs. When they reached their bedroom, he was set down and he began to strip out of his clothes as Derek shut the door behind them.

Once they were both down to their boxers, Stiles couldn’t wait any longer. He jumped into Derek’s arms, wrapping his legs around his mate’s waist, and kissed him deeply. “I need you, Der. So fucking bad.”

Derek growled again, letting his red eyes flash for a moment, and carried Stiles over to the bed. He knelt over his mate, looking down at him before leaning down to capture Stiles’ lips in another kiss.

Stiles wasn’t having that. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s back and pulled him down, moaning at the feel of his husband’s weight pressing him down into the mattress. Stiles bucked up against his husband, moaning at the contact.

“Fuck, Der! So good. Been too long since we’ve done this.” Stiles said.

Derek hummed in agreement as he kissed and licked at his husband’s neck. Derek looked up and met Stiles’ eyes. “I want another baby.”

Stiles paused and held his mate’s gaze. He cupped his husband’s face, eyes searching his mate’s. “Really? Do you think we’re ready for another baby?”

Derek leaned into Stiles’ touch and nodded his head, smiling softly. “Yeah, I do. I know you’ve been wanting another baby for the past couple of years now. Don’t think I didn’t see the look on your face when you held Scott and Kira’s new baby.”

Stiles blushed and looked away from his mate before looking back at him from under his lashes. “I had no idea that you saw that. I didn’t want you to think that I was rushing you to have another baby.”

“And I appreciate that baby. I know I made you wait too long after Claudia, but I’m ready now. So, let’s make a baby.” Derek said as he started to kiss at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles moaned as he wrapped his arms around his husband, fingernails digging into Derek’s skin. “Shit! Okay, yes, baby. Do it. Put another baby in me Der.”

Derek growled softly against Stiles’ neck and moved his hands down to remove their underwear. But before Derek could pull them down, the sound of their bedroom door opening stopped him.

Stiles silently groaned at the interruption and looked around Derek to see which one of their kids came in. His heart melted when he saw little Claudia standing in their room, clutching her teddy bear tight, and sniffling while rubbing her wet eyes.

He maneuvered out from under Derek and quickly put on some pants and a t-shirt and then threw a pair of pants at Derek. Stiles walked over to his daughter and picked her up, rubbing her back, and carried her over to their bed.

“Did you have another bad dream sweet pea?” Stiles gently asked her.

Claudia nodded and buried her face into Stiles’ neck. “I was all alone and I couldn’t find you or daddy. And then the bad man started chasing me.”

Stiles’ heart broke that his sweet, innocent daughter was being plagued by these awful nightmares. He looked pleadingly up at his husband, not knowing how to help his baby girl. Stiles kept rubbing her back and cooing soothingly at her. “Can you tell me who the bad man is baby?”

Claudia shook her head no. “I don’t know who he is mommy. But he scares me and I want him to go away.”

Derek curled closer, boxing his child in between the both of them, and gently rumbled in her ear hoping to calm her down. “It’s okay baby. They are only dreams and you always have the power to change them.”

Claudia turned her head, still sniffling, and looked at her father, her Alpha, with wide, watery eyes. “Really? I can make the bad man go away?”

Derek nodded. “Of course, you can baby. All you have to do is think about me and mommy and we’ll always come find you and chase away the bad man.”

Stiles carded his fingers through Claudia’s dark hair. “That’s right baby. Daddy and I will always protect you. And so will all of your aunts and uncles and grandpa because they love you and your sisters so much.”

Claudia nodded and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. “Okay, mommy. Can me and teddy sleep here tonight?”

Derek pulled the covers up over the three of them and snuggled closer. “Of course pup. Good night baby girl. Sweet dreams.”

Stiles stared at his mate as he watched him quell their daughter’s fears. He leaned over Claudia and kissed Derek. “God, I cannot fucking wait to have another baby with you.”

Derek smirked into the kiss before pulling back. “Maybe we could arrange a sleepover with John and Melissa tomorrow? I really need some alone time with you.”

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes. “That sounds fantastic. I’ll pack the girls up and just drop them off and leave. I need you so bad baby.”

Derek chuckled and kissed him one last time. “You are so devious and I love you, baby.”

Stiles settled down and curled around Claudia, nuzzling her hair. “I wish I knew why she’s having these nightmares all the time. It breaks my heart to see her so scared.”

Derek hummed as he scent marked their daughter. “I don’t know baby. But we need to figure it out soon. This is the fourth week in a row that she’s slept in our bed.”

“I know babe. But I just can’t turn her away when she needs me.” Stiles said as he carded his fingers through her hair again.

Derek sighed and wrapped his arm around Stiles and their daughter. “I know but I miss just being able to hold you at night.”

Stiles leaned over Claudia again to kiss his husband. “I know and you’ll have me all to yourself tomorrow. I’m loading up the kids first thing in the morning and taking them to dad’s and then coming back home to sleep in your arms.”

Derek moaned at the thought. “That sounds wonderful baby. And I’m shutting my phone off and I’m sure that Parrish will be able to handle things at the station.”

“Oh baby, you know just what to say to get my engines revving.” Stiles bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic. I married a child.”

Stiles snickered as his eyes shown with mischief. “And you knew this when you married me, buddy. You love me and my boyish charms. You cannot deny it.”

Derek gave a dramatic sigh and fell to the mattress. “Are you sure it’s too late to divorce you?”

Stiles squawked and smacked his husband’s shoulder. “You take that back sourwolf.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand before he could take it back, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed the palm and then over his knuckles. “I do love you, baby. Better get some rest because I have plans for you tomorrow.”

Stiles cooed at his husband. “Aw, I knew you loved me sourwolf. Night baby.”

Derek settled down and wrapped his arm around his mate and daughter, holding them close and breathing in their scents. Finally, he fell asleep once he knew for certain that his daughter and mate were sound asleep.

-*-*-*-*-

The next morning, Stiles got the girls ready to go over to his dad and Melissa’s for a surprise sleepover. He got them all fed and made sure that they had everything and then drove them to grandpa’s house.

Stiles entered his childhood home and set the girls’ bags down by the door. He sent the girls off in search of grandma and grandpa. “Hey, dad! I brought the girls over for a while and they are spending the night! Okay bye! Have fun! Girls, behave! Love you!” Stiles said quickly and ran back out to the car. Thank god he decided to leave it running and buckled u before driving back to the house. His phone beeped with a new message. When he pulled into the driveway, Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and snorted at the message from his dad.

**_Dammit Stiles! I wish you would stop doing these surprise sleepovers. You and Derek have a good time. Love you son._ **

**_Thanks, dad. You’re the best. And please, PLEASE, do not give them a lot of sugar._ **

**_I’ll feed them whatever I damn well please. I’m the grandpa and it’s my prerogative to spoil them rotten and give them back to you._ **

Stiles chuckled and put his phone away as he walked into the house. He locked the door behind him and sent a mass text to the pack telling them to not disturb them. Once that was done, Stiles shut off his phone and went upstairs to his husband.

He crawled into bed beside his mate and slid into his husband’s arms. Stiles sighed happily at feeling his mate’s arms around him again.

Derek wrapped his arms around his husband’s body and hummed in approval, burying his face into Stiles’ neck and took a deep breath of his scent.

“Hey, baby. The kids at grandpa’s already?” Derek asked sleepily.

“Yep. I dropped them off and ran back out the door. Dad texted me when I got home about surprise sleepovers and that we have fun. So, let’s have fun. It’s been way too long babe. I need you to fill me up and put another baby in me.”

Derek growled lowly and felt his eyes change to red. “Yes. Must breed my gorgeous husband and make him round again with my pup.”

Stiles whimpered at Derek’s words and quickly stripped out of his clothes and then flipped onto his belly, presenting his ass to his mate. “Do it baby. Please, Alpha. Need to be bred so bad.”

Derek growled again and had to keep his wolf at by at Stiles’ words and actions as he reached into the drawer behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube. He placed the bottle on the bed next to Stiles and then buried his face into Stiles’ ass, licking and sucking at his hole.

Stiles whimpered and gripped the sheets in a tight grip. “Fuck, baby. Yes! Oh, that’s so good. Missed the feeling of you eating my out Der. Shit, your tongue feels so fucking good.”

Derek hummed, sending vibrations through his tongue to Stiles’ rim.

“Oh fuck! Der, so good baby. But I need you inside me. Please!” Stiles cried out as he fucked back onto Derek’s tongue.

Derek hummed against Stiles’ hole as he searched for the bottle of lube. He grabbed it and popped open the cap and poured a liberal amount on his fingers. Reluctantly, Derek pulled his mouth away and inserted a finger.

“Gonna take my knot baby? It’s been so long since you’ve been knotted.” Derek purred into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles whimpered and gripped the sheets. “Yes Alpha, please! Need to be knotted. Need you to breed me again.”

Derek growled lowly in Stiles’ ear as he sped up the prep. “Need to be inside you. need to put my pup inside you.” Derek finished with the prep and squirted more lube onto his fingers and spread it over his hard cock. He lined up with Stiles’ loosened hole and pushed in in one thrust.

Stiles cried out as he husband breached him and spread his knees a little wider and bowed his back, getting his husband’s cock to go into him deeper. He whimpered and pushed back against Derek, moaning when the head of Derek’s cock pressed up against his prostate.

“Fuck me! Derek, please! Alpha, fuck me!” Stiles cried out.

Derek wasted no time and gave his husband what he’d been asking for, what he needed. “Yeah, gonna fuck you baby. Gonna fuck you hard and deep.” He pulled out and slammed his hips in before setting up a punishing rhythm.

Stiles cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly. Stiles could barely get out any words as Derek pounded him into the mattress. He let out little whimpers, keens, moans, groans, sobs and screams.

Derek growled as he wrapped his hands around Stiles’ hips. Derek felt his eyes change and his fangs drop as his knot began to form. “You feel that baby? Gonna knot you and stuff you so full of my cum that you’ll for sure be pregnant.”

Stiles whimpered again. “Knot me, baby, please! Alpha, want your knot, want your pup to grow inside me.”

Derek rumbled low in his chest as he fucked his mate faster, harder, deeper; his knot steadily growing and catching on Stiles’ rim. After a few more hard thrusts, Derek pushed his knot all the way inside his mate and leaned down to sink his teeth into Stiles’ mating bite.

Stiles cried out when Derek’s teeth sank into his mating bite, clenching around Derek’s knot as he came untouched onto the sheets below him. “Fuck!”

Derek still had his teeth in Stiles’ neck as he came. He moved them onto their sides and Derek began to lick at Stiles’ neck. He rumbled happily as he emptied his seed into his mate.

Stiles was panting as he came down from his high. He sighed happily as his husband filled him up. Stiles turned his head, seeking out his mate’s lips for a kiss.

“God, I love you so much. Can’t wait to feel our pup growing inside me.” Stiles sighed dreamily.

Derek smiled and kissed the side of Stiles’ face. “Me neither baby. You look so gorgeous pregnant.”

Stiles felt a blush creep up on his cheeks at Derek’s words. “Stop it. I do not.”

“But you are. Baby, I have never seen you so happy than when you have our baby growing inside you. You’re practically glowing. And to me, you're gorgeous and I love you so much that I can barely keep my hands off you when you’re so round with my pup.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles looked back at his husband and smiled softly at him. “You’re such a sappywolf. I love you, baby.”

Derek playfully nipped at his mate’s neck. “Love you too. Now, get some rest. You’re gonna need it.”

Stiles groaned and then settled down into the mattress. He sighed happily as he drifted off into sleep.

-*-*-*-*-

**_9 months later…_ **

Stiles was miserable. He was overdue by a week and he just wanted the baby to come out already. He’d been on maternity leave from school for a month now and they brought in a substitute to finish out the school year. He and Derek had great timing for conceiving this baby so he wouldn’t have had to take time off from work.

That being said, it was summer and it was hot which made Stiles sweat a lot and not wear very many clothes. But for the sake of his daughters, he only wore basketball shorts and tank tops. Claudia was fascinated with his belly; always touching it, talking to it and singing to it.

So, Stiles wanted his baby to come out and if he had to go one more fucking week of being pregnant, then he was delivering his baby himself. He went about his day, finishing up the nursery, doing laundry, getting ready for the next school year, thinking of baby names.

He and Derek decided to wait to name the newest Stilinski-Hale child when she was born. No one else knew the gender besides Derek and himself. The kids didn’t even know because they knew their girls would spoil the surprise.

Stiles worked through his chores and had to stop every few minutes to rub his belly when a sharp pain would stab him. “Damn, that hurts.”

Stiles wished that Derek were here to take the pain because he hated these Braxton-Hicks contractions. He breathed through the pain and continued doing laundry but stopped again when another sharp pain shot through him causing him to lose his breath and double over.

He wrapped his arm around his belly as he rode out the wave of pain, tears gathering in his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, shit!” he cried out as the pain receded and reached for his phone.

Derek had insisted that he have it on him at all time now and boy Stiles was grateful that he did. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Derek.

Derek sat in his office, signing a mound of paperwork for supplies and case files when his phone started ringing. He laid down his pen and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, smiling when he saw Stiles’ name on the screen and hit answer.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” he asked.

Stiles was still panting as another wave of pain shot through him, making him groan. “Shit! Der, I-I think it’s time! I think the baby is coming!”

Derek immediately stood up, his chair scraping across the floor in his haste to stand. “Okay baby, just breathe for me okay and try to stay calm. I know it’s hard, but I know that you can do it. I’m on my way home right now. Where are the girls?”

Stiles started doing his breathing exercises and tried to calm down. He’d been through this twice already; he was practically a pro at this now. The pain passed and he sighed with relief. “They’re still in school.”

“Okay. I’ll call John on my way to tell him to pick up the girls. Do you want him to come straight to the hospital?” Derek asked as he got in his cruiser.

“Yeah. I don’t think we’ll have to wait long for this little girl to arrive. Please hurry Der.” Stiles said as he hung up so he could focus on breathing.

Derek called John on his way home and told him that he needed to pick up the girls from school. Derek hung up the phone after John’s affirmative answer and haphazardly pulled into their driveway and ran inside. “Babe? Where are you?!”

Stiles was still bent over the washer, breathing deeply when he heard Derek come home. “In the laundry room!” he called back.

Derek ran toward the laundry room and found Stiles leaning over the washer, hand splayed over his belly, as he took deep breaths. Derek walked over to Stiles and started to rub his back.

“How bad are they?” Derek asked.

Stiles groaned sweat pouring down his face. “Fuck, it hurts. Really close now. Better leave now or I’m having this baby at home.”

Derek nodded and lifted Stiles into his arms and carried him out to the cruiser and settled him into the passenger seat and buckled him in. Derek got behind the wheel and started the drive to the hospital, flipping on the lights and sirens as he went.

Stiles had a hand on his belly and rolled his eyes at his husband’s actions but kept breathing through the waves of contractions. On one particular contraction, he was really fucking glad that Derek used the sirens because he didn’t think they would have made it in time.

Derek looked over at Stiles and then back at the road. “How are you doing baby?”

Stiles groaned. “Shut up and fucking drive! And stop asking stupid questions.”

Derek reached over and placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and lightly massaged it. Finally, Derek pulled into the hospital parking lot and turned off the car. He ran around the car and opened Stiles’ door and unbuckled the belt and pulled Stiles into his arms again.

Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck and curled into his husband as another contraction tore through him. “Derek, hurry.”

Derek walked quicker into the hospital and Melissa was at the desk and immediately came over to them. “Hey, Melissa. Stiles is in labor.”

Melissa reached out and carded her fingers through his hair. “Hey, kiddo. Can you tell me how far apart your contractions are?”

Stiles looked up at her. “Really close. Feels like I could start pushing at any minute.”

Melissa nodded and brought them up to the maternity ward and got him all settled in.

Pretty soon, the doctor came into the room and talked with them for a bit. Once the doctor left to prepare, Melissa walked over to him. “It won’t be long kiddo.”

Stiles tried to breathe through the next contraction, squeezing Derek’s hand as hard as he could. Once the pain had passed, Stiles looked over at Melissa.

“Will you stay with the girls? Try to keep them calm? I know that if they hear me screaming, they’ll want to be in here with me.”

Melissa smiled at him. “Of course kiddo. Between your dad and me, they’ll be okay.”

Melissa walked out and found John and the girls sitting in the waiting room. She walked over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. “Hey you.”

John smiled up at her. “How’s he doing?”

“Good. He should be ready to deliver any minute now. I’d say within the next half hour they’ll have a baby.” Melissa said.

Claudia sat next to her sisters, anxiously waiting for her newest sibling to arrive. She stood from her chair and walked over to Melissa and climbed into her lap. “Nana, when can I see mommy?”

Melissa wrapped her arms around Claudia and kissed the top of her head. “It should be pretty soon sweet pea.”

Claudia nodded and snuggled more against Melissa and played with her name tag. The older girls occupied themselves with doing their homework or playing games.

A half-hour later, a nurse came out to the waiting room, a huge smile on her face. “You can go see him now. They are both fine.”

Melissa smiled and gathered up the girls. “Thanks, Judy.” All five of them walked down the hall toward Stiles’ room.

All three girls ran over to Derek once they got into the room and scented him. Derek wrapped his arms around his girls. “Hey. Were you good for grandpa and nana?”

“Yes, daddy.” They said in unison.

“Hey, where’s my hugs and cuddles?” Stiles pouted from the bed.

All three girls turned to Stiles and smiled widely when they saw the new baby cradled in his arms. “Mommy, can we hold the new baby now?”

Stiles chuckled. “Sure, but don’t you want to know the baby’s name first?”

The girls nodded excitedly. “Yes! Tell us! Please, mommy?”

Stiles looked at his dad and step-mom and motioned for them to come closer. “Everyone, meet Lilah Grace Stilinski-Hale.”

Claudia was smiling like a maniac. “We have another sister?!”

“Yep. And the reason daddy and I kept it a secret was because we wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Can we hold her now?” Laura asked again.

Stiles nodded as he carefully sat up with the baby and gently placed her in Laura’s arms.

“Make sure you support her head. She can’t do it on her own yet.”

Laura sat stiffly on the bed next to Stiles as she held her baby sister. “She’s so tiny mommy.”

Stiles smiled and combed his fingers through her hair. “You and Emmy were smaller than this when you two were born. Okay, Emmy’s turn.”

Stiles took Lilah and helped Emily hold her for a few minutes before it was Claudia’s turn.

John stepped over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Stiles’ head. “I’m proud of you kiddo.” He then looked over at Claudia. “Okay, sweet pea, grandpa’s turn.”

Claudia pouted. “But grandpa! I barely got a turn.”

“Claudia, Lilah isn’t a toy sweetheart. She’s a baby. And everyone gets a turn.” Derek said as John took Lilah and he sat Claudia in his lap.

Claudia yawned and snuggled into her father. “Sleepy daddy.”

Derek looked at the other two girls who were also yawning. “John, would you and Melissa mind letting them spend the night tonight?”

Melissa was holding Lilah when she looked up at Derek. “That won’t be a problem honey. We’ll be happy to watch them for the night or two. Won’t we John?”

John smiled and nodded. “Of course, we will! We love having them over.”

Derek looked down at his young daughter. “How does that sound CJ?”

Claudia smiled sleepily up at Derek. “Sounds good daddy. Can we come back tomorrow?”

Derek kissed the top of her head. “Of course baby.”

Claudia jumped off her father’s lap and went over to John and clung to his legs. “Hi, grandpa. Can we go home now?”

Everyone chuckled at Claudia’s antics as John picked her up and settled her on his hip. “Sure sweet pea. Mel, I’ll see you later then?”

Melissa looked over at her husband and smiled. “Of course. My shift ends in a few more hours.”

John kissed her goodbye and herded the Stilinski-Hale children out the door after they told their parents goodbye.

Melissa handed Derek the baby and kissed them all before she headed back to work, leaving the family alone for some much-needed rest.

Stiles hummed contentedly as he watched Derek and their baby. He let his eyes drift closed, exhausted after such a hard labor. He never had any difficulty in delivering the other three, but he had his baby girl now. That was all that mattered.

-*-*-*-*-

**_Three months later…_ **

Derek woke up to a house in chaos. It was the first day of school and Stiles was going back to work today and Cora was coming over to babysit. Derek was excited that his baby sister had moved back home so she could be closer to her nieces. He smiled as he heard the older girls running around, trying to get ready for school, and Stiles in the kitchen making breakfast while trying to get Lilah fed and yelling at the girls over her screaming.

Derek finally drug himself out of bed, showered, and dressed for work before going downstairs to help wrangle up the girls for breakfast. Derek grabbed all three girls up in his arms on the way downstairs and set them in their seats at the kitchen table. He flashed his Alpha eyes at them to make them stay put and all three flashed their golden eyes back at him.

Lilah was still screaming to be fed and Derek walked over to Stiles. He could smell how full Stiles was and knew that it was painful for him. “Babe, go feed Lilah. I’ve got it from here.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, tears welling in his eyes, and smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Der. The oatmeal is already cooked. You just gotta put it in their bowls and let them pick out their toppings.”

“Okay, I can do that. Go take care of her before Cora gets here.” Derek said as he started spooning out equal amounts of oatmeal for three hungry wolves.

“What kind of toppings do you girls want?” Derek asked the girls over his shoulder.

“I want apples and cinnamon daddy,” Laura called.

“I want blueberries!” Emmy yelled.

Claudia sat in thought for a moment trying to decide how she wanted her oatmeal.

“CJ?” Derek asked.

“Um, I want strawberries in mine daddy.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there with your breakfast.” Derek called. He grabbed all the ingredients and started chopping up apples and strawberries and threw a handful of blueberries into Emmy’s bowl.

Once he was finished, he brought the girls their bowls. “What do you want to drink?”

“Juice!”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course. I should have known. What a silly question to ask a bunch of juice junkies.”

All three girls giggled. “Daddy, you sound like mommy,” Claudia said.

Derek stopped by the fridge to let that sink in. Oh god, he’d been married to Stiles for too long. “Well, shit.”

All three girls gasped. “Daddy! You owe the swear jar!”

Derek grumbled and poured the girls their juice and set their cups on the table. He started making breakfast for himself and Stiles when Cora walked into the house.

“Hello?! Anyone home!?”

“Aunt Cora!” The girls screamed as they ran to give her a hug.

“Hey, munchkins! You excited for school?”Cora asked them as she hugged her nieces.

The girls nodded excitedly and went back to the table as they told Cora all about their new teachers and what their classrooms looked like.

Stiles came back into the kitchen with a happier Lilah and smiled at Cora. “Hey, Cora. I just fed her so she’ll be good until lunch and I’ll come back on my lunch break and feed her. She’ll need to be changed in a bit. She was up pretty early this morning so she’ll probably start getting cranky around eight or nine. You can lay her down in the playpen and she’ll fall asleep on her own or you can rock her if you want. Thanks for doing this Cora. And if you need anything, it’ll probably be better if you text Derek. But if you can’t reach him, you can always call me.”

Cora stood up from the table and took Lilah from Stiles’ arms. “It’s no problem, really. I’ll even pick up the girls after school if you want me to.”

All three girls looked at Stiles, puppy dog eyes out and everything. “Please, mommy? Please, please, please?”

Stiles leaned into his mate, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t know. What do you think Der?”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t tease them babe. Besides, you usually get held up at work anyway. It’ll be a great help.”

Stiles gave a put-upon sigh and looked at the girls. “Okay. Daddy said it’s okay with him. Cora, thank you for offering. It would be very helpful.

The girls cheered and then finished their breakfast so they could finish getting ready for school.

Derek chuckled as he drank his coffee and watched his chaotic family run around the house like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off. He wouldn’t trade it for anything though because to him, this was paradise. He couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be than right here with his mate and children.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
